


Gouki Gouki Panic

by vaporeon_panda



Series: Rare Pairs of Nightmares (Yu-Gi-Oh! Edition) [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Shenanigans, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporeon_panda/pseuds/vaporeon_panda
Summary: Akira brings home his boyfriend Go. Aoi freaks out and pretends she's also dating someone weird, Spectre. Hijinks ensue.This is a goofy fic that's going to go on till I run out of ideas.The timeline for this is a weird season 1/2 hybrid. Like this is Season 1 Go but, Takeru could show up.*On Hiatus*





	1. Dinner Date

“What the hell is he doing in our apartment?” Aoi said dropping her bag on the ground and staring at her brother and the extremely unusual guest seated at their dinner table. Akira just sat with his hands resting on the table and looking over at his sister.

“I told you I was bringing someone over for dinner, didn’t I?” Akira said and Aoi just blinked in response. 

“Yeah, I thought you meant a coworker; like that cute lady you work with.” 

“Cute lady? Do you mean Hayami? Why would I invite her here?” Akira said, quirking an eyebrow.

“That’s not the point! What is Go doing here?!” Aoi pointed an accusatory finger at Go who seemed unfazed by her outburst. He just looked at Akira and chuckled.

“What exactly did you tell her, Akira?” He said, placing his hand on top of Akira’s.

“Exactly what I just said, Go.” Go looked at him quizzically. 

“Really? That’s it huh?” Go still looked skeptical as Aoi pulled out her phone and started to scroll through her texts. She shoved it into Go’s face.

“Read,” She said and with a pause added, “If you know how to do that.” Go took the phone out of Aoi’s hand and squinted at it before grimacing and pulling out a pair of glasses from his coat. He put them on and read the text. 

“I’m bringing someone home for dinner, please behave yourself. I hope you approve. Signed Akira.” Go looked over at Akira and smiled wryly. “You don’t have to sign text messages.” 

“I want to make sure she’ll know it’s me.” 

“Can I have my phone back?” She was avoiding looking directly at Go, because the image of him in full wrestler attire with a pair of reading glasses on his face was hilarious. Go handed her phone back and she snatched it out of his hands. She stormed off to her room and Go turned back to Akira. 

“Do you think she’s upset?” Go asked, only to see Akira crack a smile and let out a laugh before pretending he was just coughing. Go smiled and took off the glasses. “Is it really that funny?” Akira grinned.

“A little.” Aoi came back into the room and glared at the two of them. “Welcome back.” 

“I can’t believe you.” Aoi said crossing her arms and frowning at them from a distance. Go frowned as he felt the tension start to mount in the room. 

“Aki, maybe we should tell her later.” Go said patting Akira’s hand and then looking at him wide eyed as it dawned on him. Akira looked frozen in panic as he stared over at Aoi who stared directly at the floor. Everybody sat in stunned silence with Aoi being the first to break it. 

“Oh.” She shuffled her feet nervously and continued, “I’m sorry I was rude let’sneverspeakofthisagainbye.” And with that she took off running into her room, slamming the door behind her. Go and Akira sat in silence for a long time until Akira burst out laughing. Go started to laugh after a little bit as well. The two of them sat there and laughed for a few minutes. 

“Wait, wait. Why are we laughing?” Go said as his laughter died down slightly. Akira wiped tears from his eyes as he took a deep breath and explained.

“I think she thought I was joking.” Go once again looked confused. Akira continued, “She’s been pestering me about my coworkers ever since Emma sent her pictures of me at the office. I think she wanted me to bring home Hayami.” Go’s face lit up as he finally understood what Akira was talking about.

“Oh, she didn’t know that you were gay. Hey wait, isn’t Hayami the girl that set us up?” Akira paused for a moment and thought about it. Just then that his phone buzzed.

_ ‘How’d it go over with BA~? _ ’ Read the text from Hayami on his phone. He made a note that he should update the contact to her name rather than “Female Coworker”. Go peered over at the text as Akira decided to just change the contact now. 

“BA?” Go asked.

“Blue Angel.” Akira deadpanned without looking up from the phone. Go gasped. 

“I didn’t know your sister was Blue Angel!” 

“FUck.” Akira said as Go realized that he should have just pretended to have already known that. ‘ _ It could have gone better. _ ’ He texted back. ‘ _ Apparently Go didn’t know Aoi was Blue Angel. _ ’

‘ _ Daaawww, that’s adorable <3\. I’m sure BA was just caught off guard. _ ’ Akira thought about getting up and checking on Aoi as Hayami continued to text him. ‘ _ Just tell her he makes ur <3 go “gouki gouki” _ ’ With that he promptly slammed the phone on the table and sprung up to go check on Aoi with Go in tow. They walked up to the door and Akira knocked.

“Aoi, can you come out here so we have a proper discussion about this?” There was a long stretch of silence before Aoi shouted through the door.

“No, I’d rather not have to watch you and your ogre boyfriend make out all evening!”

“I promise we won’t!” Go yelled through the door and Akira pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a sigh. 

“Aoi, please just come have dinner. We don’t have to discuss this if you really don’t want to.” Akira said and sighed again when she didn’t respond. Akira stepped away from the door and Go followed him back to the table. The two started discussing a new approach on how to talk to Aoi about this, as well as texting Hayami for help. Meanwhile Aoi was browsing S.T. Answers looking for help on how to deal with this. After about 15 minutes of browsing she eventually caved and posted a question.

_ ‘Blue_Luv_77: Hey internet, i need some MAJOR help! My brother brought his bf over for dinner and I’m FREAKING OUT !!!!!!1!!1 What do I do to get back at him for shoving this burden of cursed knowledge on me? Only serious answers PLZ’ _

_ ‘PHANTMOM_23: U can try bringing ur own boifriend over ;)’ _

“Perfect,” Aoi said, closing her laptop and bolting out of her room. Go and Akira were back at the dining room table. They turned to look at her as she sat down at the table. 

“So, is everythi-” Akira started and was cut off by Aoi. 

“Can I have my boyfriend over?”

“Your what? Also no, absolutely not! ” Akira said almost reflexively as he slammed his hands on the table and stood up.

“Why not? You brought yours here!” Aoi said copying Akira as they stood in silence and stared each other down. 

“Fine.” Akira said slumping into his chair and Aoi sat down with a content smirk on her face. “When are you bringing him over?” Aoi’s smirk faltered as she thought about it. 

“Oh, why doesn’t she bring him over tomorrow?” Go said excitedly and Akira quirked an eyebrow at him before looking at Aoi. 

“Ye, Yeah sure. He’ll totally be free then!” She fidgeted nervously and smiled.

“I look forward to seeing him then,” Go said, smiling and folding his hands.

“I’ll be right back,” Aoi said as she dashed back into her room. Akira watched her run off again and turned his attention to Go.

“Her boyfriend’s not real,” Go said, patting Akira’s hand and getting as he got up and went into the kitchen. Akira just sat in stunned silence and began contemplating if he misjudged Go’s intelligence. “You’re welcome by the way!” He yelled from the kitchen and Akira just laughed.


	2. Boy Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi goes out to find a boy.

“Hey Yusaku,” Aoi said leaning against the counter of the hotdog truck. 

“I know you don’t want food so what do you want?” he said not looking up from the hot dogs he was cooking. 

“Aw, do I really have to have ulterior motives to talk to you?”  She smiled as sincerely as possible at him. Yusaku finally stopped and looked up at her. 

“Yes,” he deadpanned and returned to his hotdogs. Aoi huffed at how both rude and spot on he was. She decided this was lost cause and turned to leave. It was then that a boy she’d never seen before came walking up to the truck. He definitely didn’t go to their school, she’d probably remember someone with such weird hair. He glanced at her briefly and she just smiled and moved away from the counter. He shot a small smile back and then proceeded to order. She walked towards the foliage of the park, glancing back at this mystery boy as she went. She approached one of the benches underneath the trees and sat down. It was only then that she saw familiar grey spikes out of the corner of her eye. 

“Shit.” She swore under her breath and Spectre turned his head to face her. He was hiding in a bush and now staring directly at Aoi. He blinked at her and she pretended not to see him and looked away. 

“Hello Aoi,” Spectre said and she continued to ignore him. “How about Blue Angel, do you respond to that?” He continued and climbed up onto the bench arm and perched there. Aoi took a deep breath and looked at Spectre. He smiled and she frowned.

“What are you doing here?” She asked. He shrugged. 

“It’s a public park, do I need a reason?”

“You do for being in a bush in a public park.” Spectre fumbled a bit for an excuse.

“Um, just pruning the bushes,” he said, satisfied with his answer. 

“You have no tools with you,” she pointed out. 

“I do it with my hands.” Aoi just looked at Spectre, unconvinced. “Fine, what are you doing here then?” 

“You first,” she said leaning back on the bench. Spectre let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“I might be following someone.” Aoi grimaced. “Oh don’t flatter yourself, it’s not you,” he said looking up at her and smiled smugly. Aoi glared at him and then both heard Spectre’s phone buzz. Spectre pulled out a flip phone, sighed and looked over at the hotdog truck. Aoi grabbed the phone out of his hand.

‘ _ GODDAMMIT SPECTRE, YOU PROMISED!’  _ Was what the text read. She looked over at the truck and saw the mystery boy staring directly at them. He looked pretty angry. 

“Can I have my phone back?” Spectre said holding out his hand. 

“Who is that and why are you following them?” She asked handing the phone back. 

“You’re far too nosey.” Aoi just looked at him and waited. “He’s my brother and I need to stop him from being gay, well gayer.” 

“I feel you there.” Spectre just looked at her confused. She sighed and elaborated. “He brought his boyfriend over and I panicked. Long story short, I might be here to try and get Yusaku to pretend to be my boyfriend.” 

“Kind of barking up the wrong tree there.”

“Well I know that now, I still need a boy to bring home regardless.” Aoi gestured wildly as she talked and then slumped down on the bench.

“I accept,”  Spectre said, standing up.

“You what?” Aoi said, sitting up.

“I’ll pretend to be your boyfriend.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Akira will hate it.”

“You’re right and my options are pretty limited...” Aoi sighed and continued, “Come to my apartment at 7. My address is-”

“Oh no need, I already have it.” And with that he turned and walked away. He was followed closely by his apparent brother. He still looked furious and moved extremely fast. Aoi was slightly terrified about what she had just agreed to. 


	3. Two Charisma Duelists One Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spectre comes over, and it's weird.  
> (Revisions Possible)

Aoi was sitting on the couch in the living room waiting for Spectre to arrive. Go and Akira were watching her from the kitchen. The glanced at each other as Aoi checked her phone. The time displayed was 7:15 Aoi looked at the door. She honestly didn’t know which was worse, Spectre actually showing up at the apartment or, being stood up and having to admit it to Akira and Go. She glanced back at them and smiled.

‘Dumb Orge couldn’t even put on normal people clothes.’ She thought as she turned back to face the door and smoothed out her skirt. She felt weird about dressing up for Spectre but, found solace in telling herself it made the con more believable. Go leaned over to Akira and whispered to him.

“I feel kind of bad for calling her bluff.” Akira smiled warmly and whispered back.

“Yes, it doesn’t feel great. But, it’s for her own good that we call her on these kind of things.” Akira then placed a chaste kiss on Go’s cheek. Go nuzzled Akira’s neck. “Stop that, not in front of Aoi.” He said giggling and Aoi felt her skin crawl at hearing it. Akira continued to giggle and Aoi dug her hands into the couch. Everything came to a dead stop as they all heard a soft knock on the door. Akira immediately freed himself from Go’s arms as he straightened himself up and looked at Go with wide-eyed terror. Go looked equally shocked and shrugged. Aoi got up from the couch and strode quickly over to the door opening it. Sure enough it was indeed Spectre. He looked the same as he usually did over dressed and a little too grey, well except for the bright blue pocket square with tiny pink hearts all over it. She frowned at seeing not only that but also at the bouquet he held in his hands.

“Hello, Aoi. You look lovely this evening.” Aoi’s eye twitched as he spoke but, she quickly recovered.

“Why thank you Spectre. Please come in.” She said stepping aside allowing him to enter.

“Oh, these are for you.” He said handing her the bouquet. It was a large amount of blue orchids. In order to cover up her frown she shoved her face into them and inhaled.

“They’re lovely, thank you.” As she spoke she looked up to see that Spectre had come to a dead stop in the living room. Aoi walked over and saw him staring directly at Go in complete silence. Aoi pretended to sniff the flowers in an effort to stifle her laughter. Akira was standing next to Go in horrified silence as he saw Spectre. Go quickly felt the tension arising in the situation and decided to remove himself from it.

“Hey Aoi, let me put those in some water for you.” Go quickly moved over to her and gently handed off the flowers and he walked as fast as possible out of the living room. Aoi moved over to Spectre and placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped in surprise and Aoi just shook her head.

“Akira can you set the table while Go’s doing that? I’m gonna show Spectre around the apartment.” Akira just gave a thumbs up and off they went. Aoi dragging Spectre down the hall and into her room. She flicked a light on and shut the door. She looked at Spectre as he brought a hand to his mouth. She could still see a smile creeping over his lips as he spoke.

“Was that?”

“Uh-huh.”

“And he’s your?”

“Yep.”

“Is he serious?”  
“I don’t know.”

“Are they serious?”

“They were crawling all over each other before you knocked so...” They started to laugh and Spectre pulled out a white phone from his pocket.

“I have to tell Ryoken about this.” He said opening snapchat on his phone and then grabbing the doorknob.

“Wait.” Spectre stopped mid motion and Aoi quickly hit the lights, “Okay, now do it.” Spectre opened the door just enough so the camera could see out. Go and Akira were standing in front of the dining room table which had the flowers Spectre brought placed in the centre. Spectre snapped the picture and quickly retreated back inside the room.

Meanwhile, Ryoken was laying on the couch with Yusaku resting in his lap. He was watching acrylic pour videos Spectre had linked to him an hour ago. As he decided that this was stupid and was closing it out when his phone pinged with a snap from Spectre. He opened it, looked at it, turned the phone off; and set it down. He then processed the picture and quickly looked at the snap again.

‘ _there’s an ogre in Aoi’s living room halp!_ ’  Was the caption of what was definitely Go Onizuka and Akira Zaizen kissing each other in front of a backdrop of blue flowers. It absolutely looked like a doujin cover, not that Ryoken read those or anything.  A new snap appeared and Ryoken opened it and this time he laughed. The camera had been changed to show Spectre who was holding the phone, as a white blur falling out of frame and Aoi who was making an absolutely disgusted face with her hand outstretched to the light switch. The caption read: ‘ _IT’S REAL AND I’M AFRAID’_

“What is it?” Yusaku said as he raised his head sleepily off of  Ryoken’s thigh. Ryoken looked over at him and snickered as he flicked one of Yusaku’s pink triangles of hair.

“Spectre and Aoi are having a panic attack and sharing it with me via the internet, please have a look.” He passed the phone over to Yusaku who looked at the first snap unimpressed.

“Yep, that’s a gay couple.”

“Look at the next one.”

“Yep, that’s a straight couple.” Ryoken just looked at him and wondered if that was an attempt at humor.

“There’s a new one.” Yusaku deadpanned as he looked opened it. Ryoken heard Yusaku take a screenshot and watched as he was absolutely changing his background. “Here.” Ryoken took back the phone and saw Akira’s furious blushing face flinging open the door with the caption:

‘ _OH NO WE CAUGHT!!!!!111!’_

“Why did you do that?” Ryoken said looking back at Yusaku who was now back in his lap and already unconscious again. He chuckled and ruffled his triangles again. Back at the Zaizen residence, everyone was sitting in complete silence at the dinner table. Spectre and Aoi sat uncomfortably close together on one side while Go and Akira sat awkwardly far apart. The obnoxious flowers placed in the middle made it feel even more awkward somehow. Spectre attempted grab Aoi’s hand only for her to completely get up from her seat in response.

“I’ll go check on the lasagna.” She said walking into the kitchen.

“Does that have meat in it?” Spectre yelled to her. Her eye twitched as she spoke through gritted teeth.

“Yes, why?” Spectre gasped and placed a hand to his head. With her back to the room no one could see her roll her eyes.

“How could you forget I’m vegan!”

“Because you’re not!” She said snapping at him and wiping around to see his smug face.

“I’m teasing~ dear. Just trying to lighten the mood.” He said folding his hands and smiling as Aoi left the room in a huff. Go had his head buried in his arm and Akira nervously played with his tie. After a beat of silence he spoke.

“So, um how long has this,” He paused having to force the word out his throat, “ _relationship_ been um, happing?”

“Oh, only a couple weeks.” Spectre replied happily pretending to not relish Akira’s suffering, “She was very worried about telling you, you know.”

“Really, now? Can’t imagine why?” He said straining to keep a grin his face. It was at this point Go lifted his head and spoke.

“I’m real sorry if we freaked you kids out.” Spectre was actually taken aback by how genuine he sounded.

“It’s, it’s fine. I just wasn’t expecting um...” Spectre trailed off and thought about how to phrase this, “I wasn’t expecting her brother’s boyfriend to be someone like you.” Go looked a bit hurt at that and Spectre rambled a bit more, “I mean, Go Onizuka and Blue Angel in one place is a bit overwhelming.” Both Akira and Go looked stunned.

“When did she tell you?” Akira said awestruck that Aoi would tell him such personal information. Then again he is a digital terrorist, he probably just stalked her and found that information on his own.

“Oh she didn’t, I simply looked up Blue Angel’s IP address to find out who she was. Very basic stuff.” Akira was revolted to hear him admit to such a brazen invasion of his sister’s privacy. Aoi could hear them talking and was standing leaning on countertop with her head in her hands.

“Dumbass.” She mumbled shaking her head.

“That’s a little creepy, dude.” Go said and Akira just looked at him.

“He’s a Knight of Hanoi, of course he’s creepy!”

“Akira! You can’t just accuse Aoi’s boyfriend of being a terrorist!”

“It’s not an accusation, he definitely tried to kill me!”

“Maybe you deserved it, if this is how you’re gonna behave!” Akira ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. He looked at Go who was pouting. This grown ass man was pouting. Aoi came back into the room and sat down again. She saw Go and Akira staring each other down in silence. She looked at Spectre and he looked back and shrugged.

“You’re all hopeless. I set the robot for 10 minutes.” Aoi said pulling out her phone.

“No, phones at the dinner table young lady.”

“Oh more rules, not even apologizing about calling Spectro a terrorist.” Go said turning his head to the side and continuing to mumble.

“His name is Spectre, and you thought he was fake!”

“How dare you out me like this!”

“You outed yourself you stupid oni!”  Go gasped and the two started screaming at each other. Aoi and Spectre just sat there and watched them bicker with Go eventually running off to Akira’s room and slamming the door. “You can’t storm off, this is my house!” Akira yelled following him.

“Dad, Shrek, please stop fighting.” Spectre said under his breath and Aoi laughed probably a little too hard at that.


	4. 10pm Drive On a Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi feels empathy for her brother then that goes right out the window. 
> 
> Warning: Implied Sexual Activity, if you don't want to be anywhere near that just skip this chapter.

Aoi and Spectre just sat and awkwardly continued the evening. Aoi moved to the other side of the table and they waited for Akira and Go to come back. They gave it about 20 minutes before just giving up and eating without them.

“You really were kidding about being vegan, right?” Aoi asked and Spectre cocked an eyebrow.

“Do you care about my personal preferences?”

“No! Now shut up and eat, idiot.” She shoved a plate of food at him and he chuckled. She grabbed a plate for herself and there was a comfortable silence that fell between them. It was so quiet that both of them heard Akira’s door open followed by Go emerging from it and closing it behind him. He sighed and walked over to the table pulling up a chair and sitting down.

“Is he always like this?” Go asked. Aoi thought about it for a bit.

“For the past ten years I’d say so.” She looked away from Go as she spoke.

“I get that he’s protective but, now he’s all in a huff that I “embarrassed” him.” Go did air quotes with his hands as he spoke.

“He’s rightfully upset you know.” Spectre said as he poked at his food, “I am a Knight of Hanoi.”

“Well, I know that now! He made that very clear.” Go said exasperated, “Still Aoi, you’re obviously aware and pretty seem unfazed by this. He probably hasn’t done anything weird or dangerous otherwise he wouldn’t be in your home.” It slowly dawned on Aoi that this was a major lapse in judgment. Spectre could easily have been plotting something. Finding him in the bushes could have been some weirdly elaborate ploy to get at Sol Tech. She shook her head that seemed too far fetched and silly, plus she’d seen a lot of very genuine reactions from him since the hotdog truck. Still, she’d been too rash with this revenge plan.

“Yeah,” She chuckled nervously, “Is he really that upset?” She felt bad that she brought someone dangerous into their home to actively hurt her brother. All because she was caught off guard? Wasn’t she happy her brother found someone he well, maybe not loved but; he was at least important enough to bring home to her. What had she done?

Her face must have fallen because Go was quick at reassuring her.

“He’s not thrilled but, I’m sure he’ll come around and trust that you know what you’re getting yourself into.” He gave her a pat on the shoulder and got up, “I’m gonna take some food to him, he might eat it after he stops screaming into a pillow.” Aoi watched him make up a couple of plates and then disappear into Akira’s room again. She pushed her plate forward and dropped her head on the table. She groaned and looked up at the stupid flowers Spectre brought. She started picking at them.

“Well, Go seems to like me at least.” She had forgotten Spectre was there and sighed.

“Why did I do this?” She said more to the flowers between them than Spectre really.

“I don’t know, why do I hide in the bushes following Ryoken around?”

“Cuz you’re weird.” She mumbled into the table.

“Oh? Like you aren’t.” He said frankly, “Such a surface level explanation is beneath you.”

“Cuz you’re jealous someone else has your brother’s attention.” She said smirking at him and moving the flowers over to see his face, "How's that for surface level?"

“That’s completely petty and ridiculous!” Spectre shouted as he felt his face heat up and Aoi just looked at him expectantly, “...and accurate.” He admitted.

“I take it he’s with Yusaku right now.”

“Yes. He’s probably taking advantage of Ryoken’s kind yet authoritative heart as we speak.” Aoi quirked an eyebrow at such a bizarre statement.

“Whatever, at least we can be petty and ridiculous together then.” Spectre looked confused but, Aoi didn’t elaborate. They continued to banter for a bit until the maid robot came over and took their plates away. Aoi asked if it took Akira's plate and the robot said it had. Spectre checked the time, it was 9:47.

“I should head down, my ride will be here soon.” Spectre said heading toward the door.

“One of your parents?” Aoi asked, Spectre frowned.

“No, it’s that hotdog truck owner.” He tagged at his jacket and then smoothed it a little.

“Oh? Why is he giving you a lift?”

“Ryoken asked him to. I’m sure he’s sitting next to Yusaku who doesn’t need to ride back with us but he'll still be there.”

“Well, it can’t be as bad as this awkward, um, evening.” She said not wanting to call it a date. He laughed.

“No, I suppose it couldn’t.” He said walking to the door.

“Here I’ll walk you down.” She said following him, “Oh wait, I should let Akira know you’re leaving.” And with that she dashed back into the apartment and over to Akira’s door. She raised her hand to knock but stopped when she heard a loud smack coming from the otherside. She froze and waited. She moved back to see if Spectre was waiting for her, he waved as he caught her looking at him. Both of them froze as a louder smack  came from the otherside of the door followed by several other smacks culminating with an extremely loud;

“Harder Daddy!” That definitely came from Go. Aoi did an immediate heel turn running into her room grabbing a jacket, her phone charger, and keys. She threw the jacket on and pushed past a horrified Spectre and slamming the door behind them. She quickly locked the door and grabbed Spectre’s hand dragging him over to the elevator.

Meanwhile, Ryoken, Yusaku, and Kusanagi were sitting in the front of the hotdog truck waiting for Spectre to come down. Ryoken checked the time on his phone, 9:57. He looked out the window towards the front of the building.

“Why did you agree to pick him up?” Yusaku asked Kusanagi who glanced over as he replied.

“It’s so strange how could I possibly say no?” He then added, “Plus Emma asked me to tell her anything juicy that I might hear.”

“So she asked you to snoop for her.”

“Well when you put it like that- hey what’s Aoi doing to Spectre?” Kusanagi said pointing at Aoi as she stormed over to the passenger side door and flung it open.

“Move.” Was the only thing she said and Ryoken immediately unbuckled his seatbelt and scooted over. Yusaku moved closer to Kusanagi as Aoi got in and yanked Spectre into the car after her. Spectre still looked traumatized as Aoi reached over him and slammed the door shut.

“Hey there ain’t roo-” Kusanagi started but Aoi cut him off.

“Drive!”

“Okay, alright, I hear ya.” Aoi stared daggers at him and he sped off. After a solid 15 minutes of silence Kusanagi spoke. “So, why are you in my car?” Aoi looked at Spectre and looked back at Kusanagi.

“You want the long version or the short version?” She said leaning on the dashboard.

“Short, then long if we have time.” He said stopping for a traffic light and looking over at her.

“The floor is yours.” She said leaning back in her seat and looking over at Spectre. He looked back and took a deep breath.

“Um, I don’t know how to put this.” He said rubbing his temples. Kusanagi turned his eyes back to the road as the light changed.

“My brother is dating Go. They had a huge fight over me bringing Spectre home.” Aoi started and Spectre finished with,

“And we heard them um “making up”. He did air quotes to drive the point home.

“WHAT?!” Kusanagi slammed on the brakes and several people behind him started honking, “Sorry!” He yelled out the window and quickly started driving again. Ryoken leaned into Yusaku’s shoulder and was trying to hide his laughter.

“Ryoken my girlfriend and I are traumatized, please have some sympathy.” Spectre said placing his arm across her shoulders.

“Don’t touch me.”

“Yes ma'am.” He put his arm back in his lap and looked at the floor. Aoi pulled out her phone and saw two unread texts.

‘ _AOI THIS IS AKIRA, YOU DIDN’T HEAR THAT DID YOU!?!?!? '_

‘ _AOI WHERE ARE YOU!?!!!!?!!’_  As she looked at them another text popped up.

‘ _sorry :,(  you definitely heard that huh?’_  The contact wasn’t listed but she knew it was Go.

_‘yeah i heard. tell akira to relax i’m with spectre and his brother.’_

_‘Oh good :) No I mean bad >:( you shouldn’t be out late'  _ She rolled her eyes at that, ' _or with terrorists’_

_‘it’s probably better to tell u yusaku and kusanagi (the guy that owns the hotdog truck) are with us too. (they were his ride)’_

_‘oh well You should probably come back now. It’s safe I promise.’_

_‘naw you two just hang out or whatever don’t tell me ;) i’ll be back tomorrow’_ As she sent that a text from Akira popped up.

 _‘AOI TEXT ME PLEASE’_ She opened the camera on her phone and grabbed Spectre’s shoulders and pulled him on top of her as she leaned into Ryoken and Yusaku’s laps.

“Everybody smile!” She said tapping the button and making the flash go off.

Akira was sitting on the edge of the bed running his fingers through his hair and staring at the phone panicked. Go set his phone back on the nightstand and then moved up behind Akira embracing him.

“She’ll be fine, she’s with a whole bunch of people and at least one adult.”  He said leaning over to see the phone screen.

“She could just be saying that, what if she’s out wandering around, or just wandering with that boy, or, or, or-” Akira rubbed his eyes as they teared up and Go just held him tighter and then pointed to the phone.

“See Aki, she’s fine.” Akira looked at the phone and sighed. The photo showed Aoi holding the the phone high above her head in one hand with the other making a “v” sign with the other. She had a giant smile plastered on her face. Spectre was falling out of her lap and looked like he was warping into another plane of existence. There was a white haired boy Akira didn’t recognize was leaning into Yusaku's shoulder to dodge Aoi’s arm. Yusaku was looking down at Aoi with no expression on his face. The man driving the car was also holding up a “v” sign with one hand with the other on the steering wheel. He was the only other person smiling in the picture. Akira smiled at seeing that Aoi was okay. His smile turned into a frown at the text that followed.

 _‘Good Night “Daddy” ;)’_ Akira groaned and Go was trying very hard not to laugh.


	5. Boat Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi meets the family. It isn't quite tree mom levels of weird but, it's a close second.

Kusanagi drove the hotdog truck down to a small dock area at the bottom of a cliffside. Aoi admittedly hadn’t been paying much attention to where they’d been going aside from occasionally looking up from her phone to glance at Spectre. She’d caught him looking over her shoulder as she checked her Instagram feed. He then pretended to be engrossed at the view outside, of which there wasn’t any. It had been fine in the middle of Den City but, at the bottom of the cliff there wasn’t much the city could put up to illuminate the area. Kusanagi put the car in park and turned to Aoi.

“So, what was your game plan here?” She had no idea. She tilted her head in thought. As she opened her mouth to respond her attention was grabbed by someone walking up to the truck with a flashlight.

“What the hell?” She mumbled as she watched them move around the front of the vehicle to the passenger side. This person tapped on the window and Spectre rolled it down.

“What’s up with the flashlight?” Spectre asked. The person who Aoi could now identify as a man adjusted his glasses as he responded.

“We blew a fuse.” His voice could only be described as weird and German, “Never mind that though, how was your date?” Spectre fidgeted in his seat and Aoi rolled her eyes.

“It’s complicated.” She said leaning over Spectre.

“Oh goodness, you brought her home!” He said stepping back from the window.

“Brought who home?” Another man had approached the truck and was leaning in Kusanagi’s window, “Sorry about the spooky flashlights.”

“Nah, it’s fine. Little weird but I expect that at this point.” Kusanagi replied.

“Um, hi.” Aoi said waving at the man leaning in the driver’s side window.

“Hi?” He said and then glared at Spectre, “You know you have a phone, right?” Spectre opened his mouth to speak but Aoi responded for him.

“I don’t mean to impose, I’m sure my brother is, uh, done now.”

“Done with what?”

“Long story, tell you later.” Spectre said and Ryoken snickered into his hand.

“Aoi, you can crash with Yusaku at his apartment if you-” Kusanagi offered but Yusaku cut him off.

“Absolutely not.”

“Why not?”

“She is not welcome in my home, I don’t care who her brother is fucking, or when, or how loud. All I know is that I never wanted to think about Go or Akira in a sexual context but now I have and it's her and Spectre's fault. The last half an hour has been nothing but Shrek memes and I hate it.” Spectre unbuckled his seatbelt and slowly started getting out of the car. Aoi started to scoot over as Yusaku continued, “I don’t want this cancer to infect my home. It’s already infecting Ryoken.”

“And it’s not ogre yet.” Ryoken mumbled.

“That’s it I want everybody to get the **fuck** out of this car.”  Ryoken just folded his arms as Aoi slipped out of the car. She turned and quickly bowed a thank you to Kusanagi as he shot her a casual silute. She ran to catch up with Spectre and the green haired man. Spectre turned and stopped waiting for her to catch up. As Aoi caught up they both shot a look back as they heard Kusanagi lay on the horn. Ryoken and Yusaku having a shouting match outside the car with the purple haired man just shaking his head at this display. Both of them quickly started speed walking towards after the green haired man who was stopped in front of some sort of house boat. Aoi watched as the lights flickered on and a red headed woman opened the door on the front.

“Fixed it!” She yelled out towards the truck before turning to see the three people standing right in front of her. Aoi actually recognized this person as Baira. She couldn’t remember her real name she racked her brain as she was positive she heard it on the news reports.

“Thank you, Taki.” The green haired man said turning off his flashlight. “Oh, before I forget. Aoi’s here.” He said pointing at her and going inside.

“It’s um, nice to meet you in person?” Taki said, “Come in won’t you?” She motioned for Aoi to come in as Spectre had already gone inside. Aoi found the interior to be rather large, especially for a boat. She watched Taki chase after the green haired man who had darted into the kitchen. Spectre sat down on a large couch and Aoi just leaned against a wall. She felt kind of uncomfortable.

“Why don’t you come sit next to me Aoi?” Spectre said, “We can cuddle.”

“I think I’d rather die thanks.”

“But we cuddled in the car.”

“Then you don’t know what that word means.” Spectre smiled his usual creepy smile and Aoi rolled her eyes. Spectre folded his hands to was about to continue their banter when Aoi held a finger up to her lips and sat next to him. He looked startled only finally understanding when Aoi pointed towards the kitchen door which was partially open. They heard Taki whispering something they couldn’t make out. The green haired man spoke in a normal tone of voice.

“What was that Taki? Didn’t hear you, sorry.”

“Genome, be quiet.” She stage whispered.

“Relax dear, I’m sure Spectre’s taken that girl to go see his chia pet collection or something.” He said waving his hand dismissively, “It’s not like they’re sitting on the couch canoodling or anything.” He said this particularly loud and looked directly at them. Spectre took this as a hint and grabbed Aoi and pulled her down on top of him. Her face was jammed into the couch and after a minute she felt Spectre tap her shoulder. She lifted her head a little to see over the armrest. Taki now had her back turned to them and was closer to the door.

‘Genome must be the cool uncle. Noted.’ She thought.

“I still can’t believe he actually did it.” Taki said resuming their conversation.

“Oh, is it really so hard to believe he got a girl to come home with him?” Genome responded putting a kettle on the stove.

“Yes. It is. And if this is a kidnapping or anything of that nature I will not aid in this.”

“I don’t think he’d resort to that. I taught him better.”

“What does that mean exactly?”

“I can be a man of romance when I want to be you know.”

“Please god no. I’m sorry I asked.” She said turning and walking directly out of the kitchen. She froze when she saw Aoi laying on top of Spectre. Genome followed her out soon after holding a cup of what was presumably tea.

“You kids want anything to drink?” He said blowing on his mug. Aoi felt mortified a feeling which only intensified when Ryoken and the purple haired man came back. “Welcome back, Aso. What took you so long?”

‘New note, Genome is a bastard.” Aoi thought. She sat up and moved to the other side of the couch. She pressed her face into the armrest to hide the furious blush that had spread across her face.

“The hell is this?” Aso said and Genome chuckled.

“Just a couple of snoops, that’s all.” Genome said sitting right between them. Aoi lifted her head with an annoyed look across her face as she turned to look at Genome. He had the same smug smile that Spectre often had. It explained a lot honestly. She turned her attention to Spectre who also had his face buried in an armrest.

“Maybe you could show me your chia pet collection now?” She said standing up and addressing Spectre. He looked up at her and gave a quick nod and she extended her hand. He slowly reached out before taking her hand and leading her downstairs.

“Remember to use protection~!” Genome yelled after them making Aso and Taki scream in unison. This made Aoi stop at the top of the stairs as she turned to look directly at Genome .

“Oh, we will.” She said promptly turning and practically flying down the stairs. When they reached the bottom they heard Ryoken laugh while Dr. Genome choked on his tea.


	6. Welcome to the Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've got... angst. It's kind of imposable to completely avoid with VRAINS, not that I wanted to.

Down below decks Spectre lead Aoi to a bright white door at the end of a long narrow hallway. In retrospect this should have been terrifying.

“This is my room.” Spectre said stopping and gesturing towards the door.

“Yes, I assumed that’s where we were going.” Aoi said in a tone of pure condescension. Spectre looked at her and shifted his weight from foot to foot. He made several faces but didn’t actually say anything. “Are we gonna go in or just stand here while you do...this?” She gestured at him to emphasize her point. He took a deep breath and looked directly at the floor.

“I’ve...um, never had,” He was fumbling for the right word. The other Knights and Revolver had been in his room plenty of times, he didn’t understand why he felt weird about having Aoi in it.

“Never had a stranger in your room?” He looked at her surprised. He just nodded. Not the word he thought of but it fit he supposed. “That’s a little awkward. But, I’m sure your Mom’s been down here a few times, so just think of this like that.” Spectre was confused and that confused Aoi in turn. Spectre racked his brain for who Aoi could possibly be talking about. He blinked when he realized.

“You mean Taki?”

“Yeah? Is she not?” He stared at the door. Taki wasn’t his mother but, she certainly was the closest thing to it. Despite everything she was the only real maternal figure in his life who was still with him. He didn’t want to think about that. Not now, not here, not ever. Aoi continued to talk. “Is it complicated?” Spectre nodded, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up a sore spot. People used to do it to me all the time.” Spectre felt Aoi squeeze his hand, she’d been holding it the whole time they’d been talking. He knew she understood what it felt like to lose the people who take care of you and have other people trying to fill the void as much as they could but, in the end they can’t fill it completely. Her parents loved her and died tragically, his parents just abandoned him in the woods. They couldn’t possibly be similar. He didn’t want to be similar. His eyes welled up with tears. He was so angry about how vulnerable he felt. He didn’t want anyone to be this close to his feelings, not even Ryoken. He reached out and turned the doorknob and tried to pull his other hand away from Aoi. She wouldn’t let go. He pushed the door open and tried again. This time Aoi let go and Spectre not expecting her to actually let go fell through the doorway onto the floor. Making a loud thud as he landed on his outstretched arms. Aoi felt along the wall for the light switch and flicked it.“Are you okay?” She asked and then knelt down as Spectre lifted his red tear streaked face to see her. She knew he must of had some baggage but, this was an extreme reaction to a simple misunderstanding. Maybe his brother knew how to deal with this. “I’m going to go get Ryoken, I’m not-” Spectre immediately grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down onto her knees and he rose onto his.

“No, no, no, no, you can’t. I don’t want him to see this. He’s not allowed to worry about me. He has more important things to worry about.” He was absolutely panicked. This was the scariest thing she’d seen the whole evening. He let go of her shoulders and ran his fingers through his hair. He took a deep breath and spoke again, “ Mas-, Ryoken wouldn’t know how to deal with this.” He gestured to his face. Aoi reached over beside Spectre and pushed the door closed. She looked at him as he slowly seemed to calm down.

‘How often does this happen?’ She thought. As she watched him avoid her eye contact and fidget uncomfortably. She decided to glance around the room. It wasn’t a very large room. A simple metal bed was neatly made in the corner with completely white sheets and pillows on it. There wasn’t really any other furniture in the room aside from an oddly long nightstand. She was surprised hadn’t seen any plants when she turned on the light. So, she turned around and was greeted with a massive tiered pedestal covered in chia pets. She would have laughed at the sheer volume of them that covered and entire wall of space but, she thought better of it. She turned back to face Spectre who had scooted over to the opposite wall, next to the foot of his bed. His behavior reminded her of what she used to do in grade school when people made her uncomfortable. She thought about what her brother did to make her feel better ot coax her out back then. There was the Blue Angel book...that’s probably not a great idea. No, it was a terrible idea. He pulled his legs up to his chest and leaned against the bed frame. A hug? She could try a hug. She began to crawl over to where Spectre was. He glared at her from over his knees. He definitely looked like a little kid. It was kind of cute. She stopped approaching him and sat on her knees looking at him. “I take it you don’t want to talk about this?”

“Get out.” He mumbled through his knees and Aoi scooted closer, “Leave.” She moved forward again. He buried his face in his knees and screamed, “You don’t really like me, why won’t you go away!?” He paused and peered through his knees. Aoi wasn’t there. He unballed himself and felt Aoi wrap her arms around him. He grimaced and slumped against the bed frame.

“You’re not so bad. I mean, you did bad things but, it’s fine now. Clean slate.” She said staring over at the chia pet wall. She closed her eyes to avoid staring at them and laughing from how ridiculous this was. Spectre felt himself lean into the hug after that.

‘Not so bad.’ He thought. It wasn’t a declaration of undying love or anything crazy but, it felt nice. She didn’t hate him. He couldn’t remember being kind to her in any way and yet kindness was all she had right now. He felt his eyes finally focus on his wall of chia pets. He smirked as he looked at the Shrek one. Aoi opened her eyes and turned to see Spectre smiling at his wall of plants. He noticed her looking at him. “Look, it’s Go.” He pointed meekly at Shrek and she started laughing.

“Why do you even have that?”

“What you’ve never gotten a weird Christmas present before?” His voice came out slightly hoarse.

“Yeah, but it’s never been Shrek’s severed head.”

“It will be now.” Spectre said and laughed as Aoi looked horrified.

“No. I don’t want it.” She said pretending to pout.

“It could be worse. It could be one of those Go teddy bears.” Aoi scrunched up her face and Spectre laughed.

“Ugh gross. I don’t want that watching me as I try to sleep.” She pushed off of Spectre and got to her feet, “What even are some of these supposed to be?” She strode over to them and picked up a bust of a man with a beard and afro. Spectre jumped to his feet.

“Aoi, be careful with those. They’re delicate.” He said placing the bust back as Aoi poked at another one that looked like an alligator, “Can you at least use some proper precautions?!” Spectre’s voice cracked as he spoke and Aoi giggled.

“I mean, I guess. We said we’d use protection, right?” She winked at Spectre and she spoke and seconds later they watched the door fly open.

“Heykids what’s going on?” Aso sputtered as he opened the door and stared at them. They stared back and Aso blinked. Taki emerged from behind Aso.

“See, I told you he was just showing her...his plants Aso, you’re so paranoid.” She said nervously smiling and elbowing him as she spoke. Spectre and Aoi shot each other a look as they watched them slowly close the door. When it clicked shut Aoi took the opportunity to say something.

“Alright, now we can have that rad premarital sex everybody’s talking about.” Spectre burst into laughter as the door flew open again and Taki glared in from the doorway at Aoi. She just looked over at Taki and smiled innocently as she pretended to inspect the Kermit chia. Taki blushed and pushed past Aso who laughed a little before closing the door and dashing off after Taki.


	7. Testing the Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep is important kids.   
> Warning: Mild Sexual Content. I don’t think it’s too bad but, if you’re not down skip this chapter.

The two of them had been looking at chia pets for at least an hour. Chatting idly about this and that, slowly becoming aware of how late it was getting. 

“So, um,” She paused and Spectre looked over at her. She pulled out her phone and checked the time, “It’s 1 in the morning.” 

“Is that late for you?” He said looking at her quizzically.

“Yeah, of course. Also I assume I’m staying here.” 

“After what happened in the truck, I would say so.”  She was beginning to get annoyed at this banter. 

“And where did you plan on having me sleep?” The second the words left her mouth she knew that’s exactly what he’d been waiting to hear. 

“What a silly question, dear.” He said words dripping with a fake smaltsy tone. She shifted her weight and crossed her arms in response. He walked over to his bed and she rolled her eyes, “Just crawl into bed with me~” He dropped onto the bed and which bounced from the impact. He had a smirk plastered on his lips and awaited her response. Aoi dropped her arms and Spectre leaned forward anticipating more banter. 

“Okay.” She huffed and his smirk dropped. He opened his mouth and nothing came out as she walked forward and pushed him down onto the bed. He felt his face heat up as she straddled him. 

“I, I,” It was now Aoi’s turn to smirk. She kept her distance as she hovered over him. It felt kind of good to see him so flustered. 

“What’s the matter? This is what you wanted right?” Spectre thought she looked positively evil, looming over him with a very sadistic smile across her lips. He definitely liked that look on her. She continued to taunt him, “Or were you just kidding? You shouldn’t tease me like that Spectre~.” She leaned down into his ear for the last part, “I am your girlfriend after all~.” Aoi pulled her face back her grin even wider than before. Spectre looked like an absolute mess, his face bright red with sweat starting to bead against his forehead and his body completely rigid. His eyes slowly drifted downward and he looked mortified. Aoi followed his gaze and her face immediately became as red as Spectre’s. Her eyes darted back up to Spectre’s. She couldn’t think of what to do. Should she move? Should she laugh? Should she apologize? They just stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. She watched Spectre swallow nervously and it was at this point she realized he hadn’t moved an inch the whole time. He opened his mouth to speak but still he couldn’t articulate anything that resembled words. He brought his hands up to his face and rolled onto his side in frustration and embarrassment. Aoi sat up on the bed allowing him more space. She couldn’t see his face anymore. It was so hard to process this. She turned him on and that felt...weird. She obviously pushed him too far and she felt bad about that. Not bad enough to offer him pity sex or anything but, she had no idea what else served as an apology for giving someone a boner. 

“Um...” Spectre had finally found his voice again as he turned his head slightly to look at Aoi. She had been staring at bed and zoning out but, her eyes locked with his the instant he spoke. He rolled back over again and continued, “Maybe you should sleep on the couch instead.” Yes that’s exactly what she should’ve done but, she just continued to sit there. Spectre groaned and peered over at her again, “Didn’t you hear me? I gave you an excuse to leave.”

“Yeah, so you can jerk it.” Aoi mumbled. Spectre bit his lip and sighed as he turned away yet again.

“I heard that. And for the record I don’t “jerk” anything.” Aoi’s jaw dropped.

“Oh my god! I was kidding!” She sounded appalled but she still didn’t move. Another long silence, “Really?” The question flew out of her mouth before she could even give it a second thought. Spectre turned to look at her again, making sure not to turn his pelvis away from the wall. 

“E, excuse me?!” 

“Do you really not ever, you know...” She couldn’t believe she was still talking. What the fuck was she doing? 

“Why do you want to know if I’ve ever masterbated before?!” 

“I don’t!”

“Then why did you ask that?!”

“Because even I’ve picked my pussy before!” The room got really quiet again. Spectre was the one who ultimately broke the silence. 

“Ah, I see.” His voice was strangled, “Have you um...”

“What?” Her interruption made him lose his nerve.

“No, you had to have. It was a dumb question, nevermind.”

“Just say it.” Spectre took a sharp inhale and said it as quickly as possible.

“Are you a virgin?” Aoi blinked. She then looked away and played with her skirt.

“Yes.” Spectre didn’t say anything at her response at first. He sat up and placed his hand on top of Aoi’s. She looked up at him and watched him take a deep breath.

“Can we, um, try something?” He watched Aoi’s eyes widen and he coughed and clarified, “No, not like sex or anything. This is not the way I want-,” He stopped himself and mulled over the way to phrase this. Aoi interrupted him.

“Lose your virginity?” She smiled wryly as him frowned, “What did you want to do then?” 

“That’s not what I was going to say, you know.”

“I’m not wrong. Now, come on. Out with it.” Spectre swallowed. He looked down at their hands. 

“Can we...cuddle?” He looked back up at her and Aoi just raised an eyebrow at that.

“Just cuddle?” He nodded and he started to blush again. She took a quick glance at his crotch and his erection had not gone away. “Alright, but you have to face away from me as long as...that’s happening.” She gestured to his dick and he just nodded again.

“Y,yes of course.” He quickly let go of her hand and pulled back the covers. He was about to lay down when he felt Aoi tug at his jacket.

“You can’t sleep in this.” She pulled the jacket off of him and threw it on the floor. She took off her own jacket and threw it next to Spectre’s. She got off the bed and went over to an outlet and plugged her phone in. She then walked back over to the bed and crawled into bed next to Spectre, “I swear to god, if I find out you did weird things to me in my sleep; I will castrate you.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Aoi wasn’t sure if she liked him addressing her that way or not. I mean, she’d take it over “Mommy” that’s for sure. She pressed her body against Spectre’s back and wrapped an arm around his chest. Spectre hummed happily as he leaned into her touch. She smiled at thinking about how strange this whole day was. She pressed her head into the side of Spectre’s neck. She felt her eyes drift closed. This was nice.


	8. Morning Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t porn first and foremost, this is just the awkward family breakfast.

Aoi felt her eyes slowly open to a view of Spectre’s face. She blinked a few times and waited for her eyes to adjust. His arms were wrapped firmly around her and their legs were all tangled together. She didn’t mind too much as she snuggled into Spectre’s chest more.

“...Hm.” Spectre made a small noise. He didn’t appear to be awake. She thought nothing of it and continued to try and go back to sleep, “...Gentle.” Her eyes shot open at that. She attempted to detangle herself from his arms and he just mumbled incoherently, tightening his grip. Aoi huffed in frustration as he gave up trying to break free. She pulled one of her arms free and shook Spectre’s shoulder. He scrunched his face and grumbled trying to shake her hand free.

“Spectre, wake up.” He continued to sleep, “Wake the fuck up!” At that he sat bolt upright letting go of Aoi.

“What? What’s happening?” He said rubbing his eyes.

“You wouldn’t let me get up. So I woke you up.” She said sitting up.

“What time is it?” Aoi got up and went over to where she plugged in her phone. She picked it up and unplugged it from the wall. The screen lit up and displayed the time.

“9:30.” She said turning to Spectre as she flicked on the lights. He blinked and shielded his eyes. She looked back at the phone and saw several notifications on the lock screen.

‘ _Aoi.’_

_‘Young lady, answer me!’_

_‘I thought you’d be with that nice Yusaku boy!’_

_‘WHERE AR E YOU ROIGHT NOW?????!!!!!!!1111’_

_‘WHO HAS YOUR PHONE?!?!’_

_‘WHY ARE SLEEPIGN WITH THaT TERRORIST!??!?!??!?!??!’_

All of the texts were from Akira sent a couple of hours ago. She was confused about what he was yelling about so she opened her messages. She scrolled down to his last text and saw someone had sent a picture of her and Spectre cuddled up together on the bed fast asleep. Admittedly she thought it was a pretty cute picture but, she was far more preoccupied with who in the hell took this picture. Her phone was also password protected but, then again she was on a boat full of hackers.

“Fuck.” Aoi said and Spectre moved to the edge of the bed.

“Oh? What is it?” He said standing up and walking over to Aoi. She tilted the screen up so he could see. He grabbed the phone so he could see it better. Aoi waited for him to finish reading the texts only to watch him grimace and dart out the room. Aoi dashed after him as he ran upstairs. She watched him sprint into the kitchen and quickly pursued him. She ran into the room and saw that Ryoken, Taki, Aso, and Dr. Genome were all sitting around the table. Spectre had marched over to Dr. Genome who was smirking into his tea. Spectre placed to phone down in front of him.

“Care to explain this?” Genome placed his drink down and gently picked up the phone.

“It’s a cute picture, no?” He said smiling at Spectre who looked pissed.

“You can’t just go through my girlfriend’s phone!”

“Why? She’s not really your girlfriend. That was fake.” He said darting his eyes over to Aoi.

“Well yeah, but I think she might actually like me!” He slammed his hands on the table as he spoke.

“Oh? Why do you say that?” Everyone else in the room including Aoi waited for Spectre’s response. He felt his face heat up as he sputtered it out.

“I mean, she um, we did, some things happened okay!” Taki dropped her thankfully empty coffee mug on the floor and Aso choked on his toast. Ryoken looked over at Aoi and shouted a greeting to her.

“Good Morning Aoi!” Spectre wheeled around to see her standing in the doorway. Her face was buried in her hands as she pulled them down slowly and stared at him. He opened his mouth and then just closed it again right away.

“Mornin’.” She mumbled and walked over to the broken mug on the floor, “Here, let me help you pick this up.”

“Ye, yes of course. Thank you, dear.” Taki said bending down to help Aoi pick up the sharp pieces of porcelain. Everyone watched them pick up the mug in silence. Genome resumed sipping his tea and Ryoken grabbed a piece of toast and nibbled on it. Spectre was frozen leaning against the table as he stared off into space as Aso took an extremely long and slow sip of coffee. When they finished cleaning up the pieces and put them in the trash, Genome spoke.

“Aoi, why don’t you come join us for breakfast? Then I’ll take you back to your apartment.” Spectre looked at Aoi and shook his head “no”, hoping she would take the hint.

“Is that really okay?” She asked and Spectre buried his head in his hands.

“Certainly, dear.” He said and gave Spectre a gentle push, “Go get Aoi a chair.” Spectre went into the living room and came back chair in tow. He brought it to the other side of the table from everyone else and sat in the chair right next to it. Aoi sat next to Spectre and the room fell into an uncomfortable silence again. Taki grabbed a new mug from the cabinet and poured herself some coffee.

“Do you want anything Aoi?” Taki said.

“Um, I’d take some coffee.”

“Sure thing.” Spectre was nervously twiddling his thumbs and avoiding eye contact with everyone else in the room. Aoi placed her hand on top of Spectre’s and he looked up at her wide-eyed. She smiled at him as she interlocked their fingers. He dug his fingers into his hair and stared red faced at the table. Genome snickered and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Taki.

“Don’t you dare.” She said setting two cups of coffee in front of Spectre and Aoi.

“You don’t even know what I was going to say.”

“Was it a sex question?” Taki asked and Spectre groaned.

“It might have been a sex question.”

“Then you don’t get to ask it.” She said sipping her coffee.

“For the record, we didn’t have sex.” Aoi said and Taki almost spit out her coffee, “Sorry, Ms. Taki.” Taki waved a hand at Aoi and choked out a response.

“No, no it’s okay.” Genome decided to drop the subject and let the “cute couple” eat in peace. A more comfortable silence settled over the room. Aoi broke it when she heard her phone ping.

“Spectre, can you hand me that?” He looked over at the bright blue phone still sitting on the table. He picked it up and peeked at the screen. He smiled at it and passed it to her.

“It’s Shrek.”

“Go? Why’s he texting me?” She opened her messages.

‘ _good morning :)’_

_‘Morning.’_

_‘:O u actually responded!’_

_‘Yep I’m fine btw. I’ll be back really soon. Is Akira mad?’_

_‘oh absolutely, but I’ll try and talk him down b4 u get back.’_

_‘I don’t think it’ll work but I appreciate the effort :3’_

Aoi put down her phone and looked up at Spectre.

“I should probably get back before Go digs me a deeper grave.” Aoi said getting up to go get her jacket.

“Or before the makeup sex starts.” Spectre said also rising from his chair. Everyone except Ryoken looked confused or horrified, including Aoi who made a horrified face before responding.

“You’re right and, I hate that you’re right.” 


	9. Gay Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter of dubious quality. My titles are only going to get worse.  
> Yes this title is a Game Grumps reference.

Aoi grabbed her jacket and waited outside Spectre’s room for him to get changed. She checked her phone for anymore texts from Akira. She thought about texting Emma but, she was sure that wouldn’t be very productive. Plus, she probably knew the whole situation at this point. She tabled her train of thought when she saw Ryoken come down the stairs. 

“Hey, you can wait upstairs if you want. He takes a while.” He said. She shrugged and followed him back upstairs. He went over and sat down on the couch. She followed and sat on the opposite end from him. She looked around for the other Knights and Ryoken answered her unverbalized question, “Genome’s outside with his vespa. Taki and Aso are supposed to be coding but, they’re really just talking about how to deal with Spectre.” She just stared at him. 

“Okay...” This whole found family was just plain weird. She thought Ryoken was kind of normal. A perception was quickly changing. He gave a quick glance around the room and then scooted over to her. She looked at him as he gently grabbed her hands.

“Thank you.” She was so confused and uncomfortable right now. Why’d his brother have to be weird too?

“For what, exactly?” She said trying to slip her hands away. He let her pull them back as he elaborated.

“For taking up the burden of his affection.”

“We’re not-”

“You can call it whatever you want. He’s imprinted on you and if you walk away and hurt him, I will destroy you and everything you hold dear.” His face was serious as he spoke. Aoi found it hard to believe he could really tell if she’d caused any more damage so, the threat seemed kind of empty.

“You thank me and then threaten me. Yep, you’re related to Spectre alright.” His face softened and he backed up a little bit. 

“Regardless, I’m just glad he’s not gay for me.” 

“Yeah, if my brother was straight for I’d find that pretty upsetting.” Ryoken cracked a smile as did Aoi. She wanted to ask him why such a weird fear was even in his head but, she saw Spectre coming upstairs. He looked like he was wearing the same exact clothes he wore yesterday. He even had the same pocket square. “Are all your clothes exactly the same?”

“No, I have very playful underwear.” Ryoken promptly got up and left the room. Her question from earlier had been answered.

“I’m sorry I asked.” She got up and followed him outside and sure enough, Dr. Genome was standing right next to a bright green vespa with a ridiculous sidecar attached to it.

“Well, what do you think?” Genome asked gesturing to the sidecar.

“I think your Dad is embarrassing.” Aoi said looking at Spectre who just nodded in agreement.

“Did, did you tell her I was your father?” Genome asked and Aoi answered.

“No, but he acts just like you. So I just assumed.” She then pointed at the vespa, “Plus this is the most Dad bike I’ve ever seen.”

“Is it more or less embarrassing if the paint job is the only thing he’s changed?” Spectre asked. Aoi thought about it and then shrugged.

“It’s all collectively embarrassing. I can’t separate it out like that.”

“A, anyways, please put on a helmet and get on.” Genome said holding out a helmet.

“Kay.” Aoi said taking a white bike helmet from Genome and climbing into the sidecar. Genome put on his own helmet and got on the bike.

“Coming with Spectre?” Genome said as Spectre sat behind him and wrapped his arms around him. 

“Yeah.” He said peering over at Aoi sitting in the sidecar. She looked back at him and grabbed a red helmet at her feet. She held it out to him and he scoffed.

“If I have to wear the helmet, you have to wear the helmet.”

“You took mine.”

“Put the damn helmet on or I’ll throw you off this scooter!” She shook the helmet at Spectre and he quickly grabbed it and mumbled a “Yes ma’am.”

“Oh ho~ She’s got you whipped already~.” Genome teased and glanced at Aoi. She was leaned over in the sidecar, drumming her fingers on the side of and staring right back at him.

“Not yet. We’ll get there though.” She deadpanned and Genome quickly started the engine as Spectre screamed into his back. Aoi shifted over to face the the other side of car and stifled a laugh. They rode in complete silence with Aoi wondering how many hundreds of years Akira was going to try and ground her for. 


	10. Genetic Material

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genome is here to make everything weird.  
> This chapter is also probably a little shorter than usual. Finals killed me a little bit so I'm off my game a little.

When they finally got to Aoi’s apartment complex it was already 11. She crawled out of the sidecar and took off her helmet. She straightened her skirt and watched Spectre and Genome get off the scooter.

“You’re going to walk me up aren’t you?” She said tossing her helmet at into the sidecar. 

“But of course!” Genome said holding his helmet under his arm and twirling his keys before sliding them into his pocket. It was at this moment that she realized Genome was dressed like a shitty greaser. She took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. She opened her eyes to see Spectre standing next to her with his elbow offered to her. Between Spectre’s clingy behavior and Genome’s homo erotic biker outfit she began to regret giving Go such a hard time. She sighed and accepted his elbow and Genome made a smug face. She unceremoniously dragged Spectre with her into the lobby and Genome chuckled and sauntered in behind them. They took the elevator up to her floor and as the doors opened she sighed. She continued to drag Spectre around like a ragdoll and Genome continued to make smug faces at them. Aoi glowered at him as she dropped Spectre’s arm and took out her keys and unlocked the door.

“I’m home Akira!” She yelled opening the door. She watched Akira jump over the back of the couch and run up to her, sweeping her off the ground in a bear hug. The fact that he actually lifted her off the ground terrified her as she stared at Go, who was still seated on the couch. He looked just as surprised as Aoi did. Spectre and Genome just stood in the doorway also surprised and terrified.

“You’re in so much trouble young lady, but for right now I’m just glad you’re okay.” Akira said placing her down and resting his hands on her shoulders.

“Spectre, I think we should go.” Genome said placing a hand on Spectre’s shoulder and slowly starting to back away. Spectre looked back at him quizzically and Akira’s gaze shot up to meet Genome’s. 

“Felix?” Akira said and Genome pulled on the collar of his jacket. Aoi and Spectre looked at Genome, then over to Akira and finally, at each other.

“Your first name is Felix?” Spectre asked looking back up at him.

“Yes, now shush.” Genome actually sounded flustered as he nervously smiled back at Akira, “It, it’s nice to see you again, Aki-” He paused and cleared his throat, “Akira.” 

“You two know each other?” Aoi said still looking between them. 

“What’s up?” Go said walking over and pausing when he saw Genome, “Oh...well this is awkward.”

“Hello Go.” Genome said and Spectre smiled and waved at him. Go returned the gesture and Aoi backed out of her brother’s grasp. Akira cleared his throat and spoke.

“Yes, Felix is an... associate of mine from a few years back.” Aoi narrowed her gaze at him, “Okay, he’s an old friend of mine.” She looked at Go who looked puzzled.

“Akira? Did you two use to date?” 

“Go, now is not the time for this. It was years ago-” Akira immediately closed his mouth and balled his fist. Spectre looked up at Genome again with raised eyebrows.

“I was barely a grad student so, yes it’s been a few years.” Genome said and Aoi just walked into the apartment proper with her arms raised.

“Go, I can explain-” Go held up his hand to stop him and then raised a single finger.

“One, wait for Aoi to leave the room.”  

“Thank you!” She yelled as she walked over to her door. 

“Second, I’ve had my own, um, encounters with him.” Spectre looked horrified and dashed out of Genome’s grip.

“Wait up!” He yelled and they both scrambled into her room and slammed the door behind them. Akira held his head in his hands and let out a silent scream as Go gestured for Genome to enter the apartment.


	11. Peek-a-boo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi's not going to normal either.  
> This chapter is a little bit sexual. If that's not your thing, skip this one.

“These have been like, the worst 3 days of my life.” Aoi said walking over to her dresser. Spectre sat on the floor in front of the door and watched her rifle through her drawers. She pulled out some sweatpants and tossed them on the bed. She then closed that drawer and opened another one pulling out a tee shirt and tossing it onto the bed as well.

“What are you doing?” He asked as she opened her sock drawer.

“Pulling out clean clothes, I slept in these Spectre.” She gestured to herself and went back to rummaging. 

“But I’m in here.” He pointed at himself and Aoi pulled out a pair of thigh high black socks and tossed them on the bed.

“Yeah, and you’ll turn around or leave the room obviously.” She closed the other drawers and knelt down to open her underwear drawer, “You should do that now by the way.” She turned and saw Spectre just staring at her. She sighed and pulled out a pair of bright blue panties and tossed them towards the bed. Spectre pressed his whole body against the door with a thunk, as they landed right in front of him on the floor. Aoi furrowed her brow at the noise and pulled out a matching bra and turned around. She let out a laugh as she saw Spectre folded up against the door like the floor was opening up in front of him.

“Relax. It’s just underwear, now can you please turn around so I can change?” She grabbed the underwear and his body unfolded a little bit, “Spectre?” His eyes darted up to hers and she made a twirling motion with her hand.

“Oh yes of course, sorry.” He turned around completely and pressed his hands over his eyes. He even leaned into the door on top of that. Aoi rolled her eyes and shook her head and began to unbutton her blouse. She should have made Spectre go outside because this felt super weird. She actually thought it might've been less awkward to just start stripping in front of him.

‘He’d be so nervous.’ She thought as she slid the blouse down her shoulder, ‘Just like he was last night.’ She paused mid motion. Why was she thinking about that? That had been weird and uncomfortable...right? Yes, it was but; she liked it. She liked being able to reduce Spectre to an incoherent babbling mess. She didn’t even have to touch him, he crumbled from just her voice; and maybe her presence on top of him. Her hands ran up her sides till she reached her chest. She grabbed her breasts and sharply inhaled. She looked at Spectre’s back as he sat hunched into the door and she bit her lip. 'He found her attractive.' The thought made her shiver but, then her hands stilled; did he really? Had she just caught him off guard? Was he just that weird? She wanted to test it. She rebuttoned her shirt and walked over to Spectre. She knelt behind him and pressed a hand to his back. He jumped at the touch and removed his hands. “Keep your eyes closed.” He went to place his hands back over his eyes, “No, I’ll be needing these.” She said grabbing them and pulled them to the left forcing Spectre to turn and face her. She took his hands and placed them on her knees. She released them and he tried to open his eyes and speak.

“Wha-?”

“I said keep them closed!” He screwed his eyes shut and opened his mouth to speak again but, Aoi cut him off; “Let your hands wander.” His hands immediately began to tremble and he tried to pull them back. Aoi caught them and pulled them to her hips, placing them there. “Explore.” Her voice dropped as she pressed her body closer to Spectre’s. She felt his hands shakily urge her forward. She paused as his hands ran down her legs, still shaking. He swallowed audibly and she leaned into his touch. He pulled his hands away and turned his head away from her.

“Please don’t-” She cut him off.

“I’m not teasing you.”

“Yes you are.” He said turning back to her and trying to push her back. His eyes were open now and his face was flushed. Aoi grabbed his hand she just kind of held it place. She couldn’t deny him, he was right and she was starting to have second thoughts about this. She slowly pressed his hand into her chest and they both looked nervous and terrified. Aoi swallowed and opened her mouth to speak and Spectre leaned forward and kissed her. He ended up missing her mouth slightly and had caught about half of it, ending up getting a weird cheek and lip ratio. It was clear he had zero idea what he was doing and he quickly pulled back. Aoi let out a laugh as she caught his face.

“Like this, you dumbass.” He opened his mouth to retort but, Aoi pulled him into another kiss. She actually caught him square on the lips and Spectre went completely rigid. She put her arms around his sides as she adjusted her angle. She pressed the tip of her tongue into his mouth and felt him hit the door again, slamming both his back and her hands into it. She pulled her hands free and broke the kiss. “Ouch!”

“That’s what you get, you, you pervert!” His face was bright red as he pointed an accusatory finger at her. She blinked, he thought SHE was a pervert? This boy who was covered in tree tentacles their whole duel thought some light groping and awkward kissing was perverse? She couldn’t believe it. “...At least brush your teeth before you do stuff like that.” Spectre averted eye contact and Aoi burst out laughing. He wasn't opposed to making out; she just had gross morning breath!

“OH MY GOD, I didn’t even think about that! That must have been really gross, sorry.” She knelt down careful not to breathe too heavily on his face. He still looked extremely embarrassed as Aoi stood up and grabbed her clothes from the bed. “Be back in a second.” She walked over to the door to her side bathroom and Spectre went livid.

“You, you could have gone in there the whole time!?” He stood up and darted over to her, taking giant comical strides.

“Yep.” She said slamming the door in his face and locking it, “ I might take a shower too so, feel free to have a look around and make yourself comfortable.” Spectre just stood staring at the door. After a long span of silence Spectre thought about asking if she wanted to continue after she freshened up. He deiced not to and went over and flopped down into an armchair on the other side of the room. He pulled out his phone and sent a single text to Ryoken.

 _‘i just had my first kiss’_ He then turned off his phone and sat staring up at the ceiling as he heard the sound of a shower faucet start to emanate from the bathroom.


	12. Dad³

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets real.

‘What the fuck was that?!’ Aoi thought as she stared at the shower floor, ‘Why did I do that?!” She watched the water run off her hair and took a deep breath. She’d never felt that kind of impulse before. It felt predatory and kind of wrong but, Spectre didn’t seem opposed to her behavior. “Dammit!” She tapped her head against the side of the shower, “Stop. Thinking. About. His. Weird. Boner.” She mumbled, tapping her head against the side with each word. Sighing, she stopped abusing her head and resigned herself to properly showering and dealing with these thoughts later.

Spectre didn’t know how much time had passed, it felt like an eternity as Aoi emerged from the bathroom; rubbing a towel on her head to dry her hair. She was fully dressed in the clothes she pulled out earlier and Spectre just watched her, leaning his head on his hand. She placed the towel on her shoulders and walked over to Spectre and climbed into his lap. He leaned back in surprise and she just looked at him.

“Is this too personal?” She said and Spectre nodded.

“Yes, plus you’re also kind of heavy.” Aoi rolled her eyes and got off him and perched on the arm of the chair. His sass was returning and she wasn’t sure if that was a positive or not.

“What, what are we doing?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, what is this?” She gestured between them as she spoke.

“I don’t know! I thought I knew but, I might be wrong and...” He trailed off as he looked up at her. He was frustrated that she was still teasing him. There was no possible way she liked him. It was all some cruel joke. Did dragging it out make her feel better?

“...I don’t know either.” Her voice obliterated his train of thought and he stared kind of panicked at her, “I think, it’s some kind of relationship. Like a real one, you know?” He swallowed and smiled nervously and averted his gaze. This was a trap, it had to be. He waited for some unwanted touch and was surprised when it never came. He looked up and spoke barely registering what he was saying.

“I, I wouldn’t know.” She looked at him, her expression unreadable. He placed a hand on her knee and continued, “But, I, I like this. I think?” She placed her hand on his and looked at him.

“Then, would you like to continue what we started earlier?” He thought about it for a long time.

“I think so.” Aoi then pushed him into the chair and brought her leg across him, pinning him to the chair. He squeaked in surprise as she lowered her face to inches above his own.

“Uncomfortable or is this good?” This was immediately followed by Akira kicking open the door. He was clutching Genome’s phone and he looked furious. His anger turned to confusion as he saw Aoi stradling Spectre. Genome appeared next to Akira and peered into the room.

“Oh goodness!” He said disappearing out of the door frame and Akira felt his face heat up.

“Both of you come out to the living room, right this instant!” He yelled and Aoi just huffed and climbed off of Spectre. Spectre debated running into the bathroom and waiting for the sweet embrace of death but, decided to reluctantly follow Aoi into the living room. Go looked amused as he was still sitting on the sofa and watching everyone else awkwardly settle in. Akira had a miffed expression on his face as he hissed through his teeth. “You have an opinion?”

“You’re clearly upset, why would I continue to stoke that fire?” Go inspected his nails as he spoke and then turned his attention to Aoi, “I’d say you and Akira are pretty even now.” Aoi frowned and folded her arms.

“Hardly, but it’s a start.”

“Stop.” Akira interjected.

“Yes I concur, please stop talking about this.” Genome said and Spectre interjected.

“You’ve been making sex jokes about us ever since I brought her back to the boat!”

“Yes, but that’s when it was fake. I don’t even know what this is now but, I hate it.”

“A heterosexual couple is what weirds you out Felix? Really?” Go said patronizingly to Genome who looked astonished that he was being called out by Go of all people.

“You have a dinosaur fetish, so shut the fuck up!”

“You have a DNA fetish but, I don’t this is the appropriate time to discuss that.”

“Great, I can never watch Jurassic Park ever again. Thanks.” Aoi said and Spectre started laughing uncontrollably. Akira had buried his head in his hands and sighed. He peeked out from his hands and saw Aoi just watching Spectre laugh as he started to make honking noises like a goose. Akira looked over at Go which was a mistake because he spoke.

“Aren’t they cute?” He spoke in a hushed tone. Akira did not have the patience for such a courtesy.

“No. This is not cute.” He said full volume as he dropped his hands and grimaced as he watched Spectre fall into Aoi’s lap, where she just quirked an eyebrow and patted him on the back.

“It’s not that funny Spec.”

“It’s either laugh or cry Aoi.” He said rubbing his face into her pants to hide the fact that he was also crying.

“Right now you’re doing both. Fucking stop.” He just laughed harder, and the longer she listened the more phoney it got. He was so confused and embarrassed and hated other people knowing it. She sighed and smiled a little bit. Pity, she felt pity for him. It wasn’t contempt as it had been, or anger or disgust. He really was vulnerable in the worst way. “You’re so dumb and weird. Quit crying on my sweatpants.” She ruffled his hair and Genome leaned over towards Akira and Go.

“...They might be a little cute.” Genome admitted and Go snickered.

“She gave him a pet name.”

“Stop, please, this boy is a terrorist.” Akira said watching Aoi stroke the boy’s hair. She appeared to be mumbling something to him but, he couldn’t hear it over Genome and Go’s incessant chatter.

“You dated his terrorist Dad.” Genome clapped his hands together and snickered.

“I don’t remember you having this kind of sass, Go.”

“Thanks, I’ve been working on it.”

“I’m sure you’ve also been working on Akira too~” Aoi looked up at them and just rolled her eyes. Spectre had calmed down a little but he was still clearly somewhere else mentally; having no reaction to Genome’s comment.

“Yeah, he’s a bit strict but; I think I’m loosening him up a little.” Go said and Akira groaned and tilted his head up to the ceiling. Genome grinned in his typical fashion and Akira took a deep breath ready to scold both of them for being such a distraction from the children that they should be scolding when, Aoi spoke.

“That’s enough all three of you.” All three of them blinked in unison and Aoi continued, “Spectre is upset and I am not qualified to deal with this.” Genome looked bewildered at this and got up to look at Spectre.

“Spectre’s not upset, he’s never- oh my god are you crying?!” He crouched down in front of them and grabbed Specture’s shoulders. “You are! What the fuck did you do to my baby boy?!”

“I didn’t do anything!” Genome attempted to pull Spectre out of her lap and he just wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in between her legs. Aoi and Genome froze and Akira jumped to his feet to pull Spectre off her but, Go grabbed his hand.

“Everybody calm down, you can’t pull him off. It’s only making things worse.” Go said and Akira yelled at him.

“Then what do you suggest?!” Go just sat there and looked at him. He then looked at Aoi who now red faced. He nodded and she slowly placed a hand on Spectre’s head. He pulled his face back to look at her and Aoi made him sit up.

“You okay Spectre?” Aoi asked and Spectre just shook his head “No”.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Genome asked still kneeling on the floor.

“No, not really.” He said and Akira just sat back down on the couch.

“You two aren’t getting out of being scolded just because your boyfriend started crying.” He said folding his arms. Aoi looked unimpressed while Genome vocalized her thoughts about this situation.

“Maybe if you’d knocked this wouldn’t be happening right now.”

“I was concerned that-”

“That what? That my sweet little boy was taking advantage of your “Precious Little Angel.” He held up air quotes as he talked and Akira just folded his arms, “Obviously, Aoi isn’t as innocent as we previously thought.”

“Now hang on, I didn’t do anything he didn’t want me to.” Everyone just looked at her in stone silence and Aoi just fidgeting nervously as she started playing with Spectre’s hair. Spectre opened his mouth to speak and just wheezed instead. “Deep breaths, take deep breaths Spectre.”

He did just that and eventually spoke.

“I mean, yeah? Kind of? We were trying to figure out stuff? Help?” Genome just pinched his brow and sighed.

“Are you two dating for real or not? Give me a straight answer, please.” Genome said exasperated.

“Yes.” Aoi said.

“Yes real, or yes not real?”

“Real?” Spectre said and tilted his head and Aoi nodded.

“Okay then, I think this has been draining and embarrassing enough. I’ll discuss this with you later, Spectre. For right now we are going home.” Genome finished speaking and grabbed his helmet and headed towards the door. Spectre just sat there, face still red as he looked at Aoi.

“Yeah, I think you should probably go too.” She patted his hand and continued, “I’ll text you later, okay?”

“I don’t have your number.”

“Oh, you don’t?” He shook his head in response. Aoi quickly grabbed his phone out of his pocket and entered her number into his contacts, “Well now, you do. I’ll text you.”

“Spectre! Hurry up, young man!!” Genome yelled from the hall. Go and Akira hadn’t moved an inch but, Go was turned to look at Genome at the very least. Spectre slowly got up from the couch and just stared at his phone. Aoi got up and attempted to walk him over to the door but, Genome just shoved his head back into the apartment and screamed.

“Now!!!” Spectre bowed and put his phone back in his pocket and raced out the door and Aoi followed behind him to close the door. She watched them both go over to the elevator and watched Spectre look back at her. She smiled as she began to push the door closed only to have Spectre dart up and put his foot in the door. He leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips through the door. Aoi chuckled as they broke apart and then frowned as she felt Akira place a hand on her shoulder. Genome had also come up behind Spectre and grabbed his shoulder. Genome and Akira both glowered at each other and Aoi waved at Spectre and closed the door with Akira locking it. Aoi attempted to worm out of his grasp only to have Akira put his other hand on her other shoulder.

“You’re not going anywhere young lady. We are going to have a family meeting about how to... straighten some things out.” Akira said.

“I don’t think you know how to do that.” Aoi quipped and Go smirked into his hand as Akira sighed.


End file.
